A'taenda
A'taenda is a Planchaküle from the planet Aul-Turrhen. She is one of the creators to Ethan's Omnitrix. 'Appearance' A'taenda is a small, red alien who bears a close resemblance to a gremlin or imp. She wears a brown aviator's hat, which comes with bronze goggles. She wears a brown jumpsuit, the top half of which is opened and wrapped around her waist, showing her black top with a brown stripe down the center. She also wears a white ascot and black, fingerless gloves. A'taenda's eyes are colored lightning yellow with black pupils. 'Personality' A'taenda comes off as bitter and obnoxious when she first meets Ethan, due to only having the Omnitrix losing a transformation at the time. She eventually warms up to him once he returns Ghoulseye to the Omnitrix. She has a quick temper and becomes frustrated when people assume she's a male due to others thinking "only males can build inventions." Despite her stubborn attitude, she does have a warm and kind personality. She won't hesitate when others offer for help. She can be very bright when it comes to projects and is always a hard worker. Like other Planchakule's have an act to break and fix things. 'History' A'taenda comes from the town, Rigg-ma. She turned out to be one of the smartest ones of her class, and attended a university where she obtained a Masters in Technologic and Alien Affairs. She used to be one of Azmuth's collagues on Galvan Prime until he fell into depression after losing Zenneth, and watching the Ascalon destroy a planet. When Azmuth attempted to create the Omnitrix, he dropped the project to fall back into his depressed state. This allowed A'taenda to continue the Omnitrix project. 'Powers and Abilities' A'taenda has the ability to completely disassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds, fitting to her Gremlin appearance. A'taenda can also construct complex machinery from scratch at a similar rate. A'taenda has a form of enhanced strength for her size. A'taenda also has a form of enhanced intelligence, as she was able to create the Omnitrix. Unlike most Planchaküle, she has dexterity in her fingers and she doesn't have a destructive habit to destroy things. 'Weaknesses' Being small makes A'taenda unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat against larger opponents, unless they happen to be machines, in which case, she can dismantle them in seconds. Like other, Planchaküle, A'taenda has a near uncontrollable habit of breaking machinery and assembling machines. Not all of her inventions end up being perfect, as sometimes they tend to break down. As a inventor, she accepts failure as an opportunity to learn and continues to invent whatever she wants. Even if this means it could destroy the planet. 'Appearances' *Spirited Away, Part 1 (first appearance) *Spirited Away, Part 2 *Back to Our Horizons *Nikki and the Starcatcher! 'Etymology' *A'taenda's name comes the word "attend", meaning to help others with projects. **In actuality, her name is derived from something Kakapo translated from Old English and spliced together. however, he forgot what it was. 'Trivia' *A'taenda's outfit is based on Mei Hatsume from My Hero Academia. **Her outfit also bares a similarity to that of Winry Rockbell from the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. *A'taenda's personality is roughly based on Bulma from the Dragon Ball franchise. Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Omnitrix Creators Category:Pink Aliens Category:Planchaküles Category:Yellow-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Technology Aliens